


Not Quite Right

by KyraAnnCoombes



Category: Namesake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraAnnCoombes/pseuds/KyraAnnCoombes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick’s freaked out. Ozma’s been found, but his heart hasn’t. And now Emma’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

He was just so _agitated._ His own grumblings aside, he'd gotten used to Emma's calming presence and to be without it now with so much happening around him was extremely uncomfortable. He paced to burn off some of the volatile energy and to try and organize his thoughts.

 

"Hey!" Selva called over from the strategy table, "Could you cool it with the brooding? It's giving me a headache!" Warrick could almost hear Hercilia rolling her eyes. 

 

"Sorry. I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he lied, leaving the room that had so quickly become their hub of operations. He passed by the balcony and trepidatiously faced the door to the room where the childlike Ozma was sleeping. _This isn't going to work,_ he thought, _it's just going to upset me further._ Still. Maybe this time would be different.

 

He opened the door, feeling the chill of his own protection spell slipping over his skin like warm water. (Or what he imagined warm water would feel like. He didn't really remember.) Anxious, his eyes passed over everything in the room but the enormous, four post bed. When their was finally nothing left to look at, he stepped forward and pushed back the bed's curtain to look upon the sleeping princess…and felt nothing.

 

_This is so wrong._ Warrick was panicking, but there was not wild heartbeat to reflect it. There wasn't a heartbeat at all and there hadn't been more than a ghost of one since Emma left. _Emma._ "No," he reminded himself through gritted teeth. _No need to open that can of jitterbugs right now._ His stomach lurched and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

It was probably the worst things had been since before he'd given up his heart. His stomach constantly felt like it was boiling, there was a not-distant-enough buzzing in his ears, his vision was blurry…and his heartbeat was gone entirely. One day soon he'd have to sit down at his own strategy table, away from Agha's tea and Hercilia's sarcasm and even Selva's furtive worry and try and figure things out. He'd briefly considered fleeing back to the Western Palace where he knew he could be alone, but abandoned that idea when he realized it would strain his relationship his sister even further. But there was so much to think about, and between Selva's research into reviving Ozma and Agha's coddling and Jinjur's thrice-damned hotheadedness and whatever they decided to do with Renge and Anlise how did he even have time to think?

 

He didn't. The thoughts pretty much came one word at a time, and a frustratingly high percentage of those single words was a single name.

 

_Emma._


End file.
